Electronic devices such as portable computers, phones, and media players continue to grow more powerful while shrinking in size and weight. The trend toward smaller, lighter and more powerful electronic devices presents a continuing challenge in the design and manufacture of some components associated with such electronic devices. For example, the design of the enclosures used to house the various internal components of the portable computer is becoming more and more challenging. This design challenge generally arises from two conflicting goals: the desirability of making the enclosure light, small, and thin, versus the desirability of making the enclosure strong and rigid. In most electronic devices, the enclosures are mechanical assemblies having parts that are screwed, riveted, snapped or otherwise fastened together at discrete points. Light-weight enclosures, which use thin walls and a small amount of fasteners, tend to be more flexible. Therefore, light-weight enclosures have a greater propensity to buckle and bow during use, while stronger and more rigid enclosures, which use thicker walls and more fasteners, tend to be bulkier and heavier. Accordingly, “smaller and lighter” poses manufacturability challenges while “heavier and bulkier” runs counter to principles of industrial design as dictated by consumer expectations.
Furthermore, the level of integration and processing sophistication of integrated circuit devices has increased, as has the level of signal interferences, and other types of noise, including electromagnetic interference. In order to minimize undesirable interference, the enclosures are often shielded with an electrically conductive material to block the emission of electromagnetic radiation, which emanates from the integrated circuit devices. Additionally, in order to seal the interface of mating parts of the enclosure, silicone-based electrically conductive electromagnetic interference (EMI) gaskets may be formed in place, between two parts, before an enclosure is assembled. One example of an electrically conductive EMI gasket is the Form-In-Place Gasket™ manufactured by 3M Company. EMI shielding also may suffer from some of the aforementioned adverse effects of “thinner and lighter” devices. For example, bowing may break an EMI seal, or create gaps at the interface of mating parts, for example, between a pair of interfacing casings.